How Many Shades of Red?
by kuku88
Summary: Wide red eyes stared back at her, before that stupid smirk was back on his face. He leaned closer so his breath tickled her ear. "What's the matter...? Look at our face; your practically 50 shades of red! Do you want to imitate what happens in the book...?" Rated T just in case; SUGGESTIVE material inside! R&R please!


**_*_****NOTE: ****_PLEASE READ, GUYS...!:_**

_So...I dunno...I was writing and it became this. It was originally just supposed to be Brick teasing Blossom with a book, but I didn't think the book (I knew it had "stuff" in it, but I never realized it'd be _this _ direct) I chose would have such lines and that my story would turn out this way. Before I knew it, this story had turned out pretty "suggestive". _

_So yeah; sorry for writing this—if you are still pure and innocent, or below 10, I suggest you don't read. It's only SUGGESTIVE MATERIAL, but y'know. Just to be safe. If you think this needs an M rating; just let me know—THEY DON'T DO ANYTHING _AWFULLY MATURE _THOUGH! I only write M-rated violence, not M-rated THIS STUFF!_

_(Disclaimer:) I own nothing besides the idea of this story! Powerpuff Girls is owned by Craig McCracken, and "50 Shades of Grey" is by E.L. James!_

* * *

Fiddling with her pen, the pink Puff continued to read. She was at the part where it talked about how the Japanese and Chinese had been at war, and that was where the Americans teamed up with the Chinese. She'd already read about Adolf Hitler's past, as well as what happened to many of the Jewish people he held captive at his concentration camps. She read about Cixi, as well as Confucius and his religion known as Confucianism. Blossom had even read about Mao Zedong and his "hatred" for said religion.

...And the thing was, Blossom already knew all of this.

From the corner of her eye, Blossom saw something flashing by. She ignored it though, although it soon came back.

This time whoever it was was waving a book in front of her face.

Turning her head in frustration, Blossom caught the title of the book:

_"50 Shades of Grey", _it read.

Sighing loudly, Blossom pushed the book away and tried to keep focusing on the textbook in front of her.

"Don't you want to read it?" a voice sounded, high-pitched and teasing.

Blossom was used to this. She'd try and study at the library, and some bored idiot would try and distract her.

"...No," she muttered, flipping the page in her textbook. She was trying to read.

...It wasn't working.

"Really?" the voice sounded sickeningly sweet, but she could tell it was a male's.

"Yes," Blossom muttered, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. She was getting a headache.

"But why not? Doesn't it interest you so?" the voice whined.

"It doesn't," Blossom snapped, irritated.

She could hear the sound of rustling as the person opened the book and flipped to a "random page":

_"'He's my very own Christian Grey popsicle'," _ he read out loud.

_Are there prizes for the worst description of a blow-job? _Blossom couldn't help but wonder, disgusted.

"Want me to read more?" he asked teasingly.

Blossom spun around. "No!" She paused then, suddenly recognizing who the boy was. _"Brick...!" _ she hissed, her face red as she snatched the book away from him.

He only laughed his stupid, arrogant laugh. "So you _do _ want to know more."

"I do not!" Blossom snapped in disgust, shoving the book into a bookshelf.

Brick only laughed some more as he pulled the book back out. "You know you want to read more, Blossie. How many shades of _red _ do you think you are right now, hmm...?"

"Brick!" hissed Blossom, embarrassed. "Keep your voice down!"

Brick smirked. "There's no one here, Bloss. And you know it."

"Ugh, this is so stupid! _You're _ so stupid!" Blossom groaned, hiding her face.

The red Ruff was still chuckling as he flipped the book back open.

_"'…Hmm…My inner goddess is doing the merengue with some salsa moves'," _Brick read, snickering.

"Stop it!" Blossom groaned, turning away to hide her flushed face. _This is so embarrassing!_

Brick only smirked. He flipped to another page and began to read again: _"'His tongue mirrors the actions of his fingers, claiming me.'"_

The red Ruff paused as he flipped back to another page. "Oh, what about this? _'You're so deliciously wet. God, I want you'_." He burst out laughing at the line.

"Oh God please stop," Blossom groaned, letting her head fall to the desk.

Brick had that cocky smirk on his face again. "Why...? I'm not even reading some of the worst parts."

Blossom's head shot up.

"Ooh, are you interested in hearing more _now_?" Brick teased. "Not _'erotic' _enough yet, Bloss?"

"Brick, stop it! This is disgusting!" Blossom tried to snatch the book away from him.

"Uh uh uh," Brick said, waving the book higher above her head. "You need to await your turn!"

"Brick!" groaned Blossom, stumbling slightly.

She froze when she realized her face was only inches from his, her fingertips grazing his wrist.

Wide red eyes stared back at her, before that stupid smirk was back on his face. He leaned closer so his breath tickled her ear. "What's the matter, Bloss...? Look at our face; your practically _50 shades of red_! Do you want to imitate what happens in the book...?"

The pink Puff could feel her face grow hot, as if it was on fire. The red on her face could probably rival Brick's cap, or heck; even put it to shame. "B-Brick," she stammered in shock, not knowing how to respond to him.

He leaned forward some more as she heard him smirk. "What's wrong, Bloss...? _'Show me how you pleasure yourself'_."

Blossom knew he was quoting the male character in the story; Christian Grey. She squeezed her eyes shut as she forced herself to breathe. "Brick, please..."

The red Ruff took hold of her shoulders. "Brick, stop..."

He paused.

Blossom exhaled, her heart hammering against her ribcage. _What was he going to do?_

_"...'Suddenly he grabs me, tipping me across his lap'," _Brick suddenly quoted quietly. "How would you feel if I did that, Bloss...?"

"Brick, don't...!" Blossom pleaded, alarmed. She thought quickly, before spotting a line from the open book, which was now lying on the desk.

_"''Why don't you like to be touched?'" _ Blossom stared into Brick's red eyes. _Oh-so-vulnerable, _she thought.

_"'...'Because I'm fifty shades of fucked up, Blossom'." _ Brick's gaze was hard. He replaced "Anastasia" with "Blossom". He let her go, but was still inches away from her face.

Blossom sighed in relief. _At least he isn't touching me anymore. "'You beguile me, Chris―Brick. Completely overwhelm me. I feel like Icarus flying too close to the sun'," _ Blossom read quietly, replacing "Christian" with Brick's name.

Brick paused, before pulling back.

Blossom collapsed, finally able to breathe.

For awhile the two reds were completely silent.

Then Blossom found the courage to ask Brick: "...Were you really going to do anything to me...?"

Brick paused, staring at the book. Then he shook his head. "No, I wasn't. I'm not that kind of guy, Bloss. I don't rape girls."

Blossom blushed as she stared at her feet. "O-Of course."

"...But I guess I _did _ take things a bit too far," he muttered, sighing as pulled his cap off and ran a hand through his hair.

She smiled slightly. "Huh, I guess you did."

He turned and leaned forward again.

"Brick―"

His lips brushed hers. No force, just a delicate kiss.

When he pulled away, Blossom watched as his eyes opened, revealing those ruby gems.

"...Brick...?" she stammered.

A smile played at his lips. _"...'You're so deliciously wet. God, I want you'."_

"...OHMYG―_Brick_!" Blossom groaned, hitting him with the book.

He laughed as he blocked the blow and swung an arm around her. "But it's true; I _do _ want you. Just...not in that way." But then that cheeky smirk was back as he said, "Not yet, anyway."

Blossom groaned, but let herself lean against Brick. Minutes of peaceful silence passed, where Blossom let her mind wander and Brick allowed himself to close his eyes.

"Brick...?" she suddenly whispered.

"Mm-hmm...?" he asked drowsily.

"...Do you _promise _ you won't read anything from that book again today...?"

He laughed. "Promise," he said.

She smiled. "Okay, good. Now, as _punishment_, you can help me study."

"Bloss...!" the red Ruff groaned.

Blossom only laughed as she got to her feet and tugged him upwards. "C'mon, Brick; you owe me this one!"

Brick sighed and rolled his eyes as he let himself be dragged up. But as the cheery Puff headed back to the desk, he couldn't help but smile.

He _did _want her. But he didn't need to use anything from _"50 Shades of Grey" _to get her..._or _ keep her, unlike Christian Grey himself. And he didn't have to be any of the things Christian were either.

_...He could just be himself. _

* * *

_So...how was it it? It's really not _that _ bad, nor that "inappropriate". But yeah, I hope you enjoyed it...in _some _kind of way or form. xD_

_And to those unaware, "50 Shades of Grey" does exist. Just search up "a line form 50 Shades of Grey" and you'll see where I got these quotes from..especially if you click on "'50 Shades of Grey': Speed Read: 14 Naughtiest Bits". I didn't include any of the super awful things from the book. I'd provide a link, but FF messes those up in stories. So if you're to lazy to search it up, but you're still curious; just review asking for a link or pm me. _

_Buuuut I'm sure most of you already know this book exists, even if you didn't know it was a series. And if you're like me, you might not have known it contained _sooo _much sexual stuff. xD_

_Please review, peeps! And until next time! ;w;_


End file.
